


Change is Not Entirely Undesirable

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [21]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Seven's continued adjustment to her new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: Seven finds that she's not quite satisfied with how her transition to being on Earth is going. She feels as though a part of her is missing. Her monthly maintenance appointment with the Doctor gives her an idea.Fictober Day #21: "Change is annoyingly difficult."





	Change is Not Entirely Undesirable

**Author's Note:**

> As with most of these, I had a really fun time writing this. I love exploring Seven's character so much. I also love trying to figure out which parts of her would be relaxed and which ones wouldn't, such as her speech patterns or her emotions. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this one!

‘The time is 0600 hours. Regeneration cycle complete.’ 

Seven opened her eyes and was momentarily startled to find the inside of a house instead of Cargo Bay Two. She stepped off of the alcove and reminded herself that she was on Earth in the house she shared with Harry. They had been home for nearly a year now, and Seven was still getting used to waking up in a place that was not the Cargo Bay she resided in for nearly four years. 

She walked into the kitchen to prepare her morning cup of tea. Since she tried the Vulcan tea one morning on Voyager, it had become her favorite. Tuvok had recently sent her the real stuff from Vulcan, as compared to the replicated version they both drank on the ship. 

Harry came into the kitchen at 0630, hair disheveled and rubbing sleep out of his eyes in a way that Seven still found endearing, even after all the years they had been together. 

“Morning Seven.” He leaned down to kiss the top of her forehead. 

“Good morning, Harry.” She smiled at the gesture.

“What’s on your agenda today?” Harry inquired as he started preparing their breakfast. 

“At 0830 hours I am due at Starfleet Medical for my monthly maintenance check with the Doctor. Then, at 1000 hours, I commence work at the Institute and will remain there until 1800 hours. After that, I will return home and…” She trailed off. “I do not know what I will do then. The thought of that is not as distressing as it once was, and yet I still am experiencing discomfort.” 

“That sounds like a decent day.” Harry said, putting a plate of fresh fruit and toast in front of her. “Maybe we could see if Tom and B’Elanna want to get dinner?”

“I find that idea acceptable.” Seven took a bite of her toast. She was appreciative of Harry for suggesting something to do. “Thank you for making breakfast this morning.”

“Of course, Seven.” Harry dug in to his own food. 

At 0730 both Harry and Seven were done eating. Seven stood up and cleared her and Harry’s dishes. She looked back at him, taking in his still disheveled appearance. He caught her staring and grinned. He didn’t have to say anything to know that Seven would immediately defend herself.

“I was merely appreciating your appearance.” Seven blushed. She approached Harry and reached a hand out for him to take. 

He stood up and pulled her closer. “Oh?”

“Yes. I find your morning appearance quite…endearing among other things.” She ran her free hand through his hair. “I have approximately forty-five minutes until I have to leave. I think that an efficient use of that time would be spent in your bed.”

“I agree.” Harry grinned before pulling her in for a kiss.

———— 

“How are things going, Seven?” The Doctor inquired, as he ran a medical tricorder over her neural implant.

“They are…difficult at times. Today I awoke from my regeneration chamber disoriented to find that it was not Cargo-Bay Two. That is the third time in the last two weeks. I find that I am not able to rest in a bed, I must use my regeneration chamber. I often feel disappointment when I realize that I am not to report to Captain Janeway’s conference room for the daily debriefings. I feel a sense of loss when I do not see Tuvok in the morning to share a cup of tea. I even find that I miss Tom Paris’ antics.” She made a face. “It is that final point that leads me to believe that there is something wrong with me.”

The Doctor chuckled. “Seven, it’s perfectly normal that you miss Voyager and her crew. After all, that was your first home after nearly two decades of being aboard a Borg Vessel. You had just started to become truly comfortable there before suddenly being put into a new environment. Change takes time to adjust to.”

“Change is annoyingly difficult.” Seven deadpanned. 

“Have you spoken to Harry about your feelings?” The Doctor asked. 

“I have. I have tried to remain in his bed after we engage in intimate activities, however I find that I am unable to sleep.” Seven cleared her throat. “I have spoken to him about that issue and he does not harbor any resentment over it. He understands that some aspects of my human physiology might take longer reassert themselves, or perhaps they might not at all. I am beginning to suspect that regular sleep is one of those things that will not be returning. Harry has also made an effort to help me see the other crew members that I miss. I meet with Admiral Janeway frequently. It still does not feel the same.”

“Perhaps you should speak to Admiral Janeway about a reunion of sorts for all the crew.” He suggested. “I’m sure that she would love that idea. I’d bet she misses the crew as much as you do.”

“She does miss them a great deal. She has expressed her feelings of loneliness and discomfort with the adjustment to being back as well. Perhaps I will suggest that we organize a reunion.” 

“Wonderful.”

——— 

Seven was happy. She recognized the feeling and welcomed it. She and Harry had just returned from the reunion that she and Kathryn had set up the week before, and it had gone wonderfully. Everyone who had been able to shown up did. They all shared how their lives were going, and reminisced about the better times they’d had aboard Voyager.

Perhaps for Seven, the most rewarding part was seeing how much Naomi had grown since they had return to Earth. Naomi was in an accelerated science program at school, and was also a gifted artist. They played a game of kadis kot. 

And by the end of the evening, Seven found herself asleep in bed next to Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> It's crazy to me that there's only ten days left of this already. It's been so much fun so far, and I can't wait to share the rest of what comes with you guys.


End file.
